How Long is Forever?
by andpech
Summary: Santana, the love of my life, she left leaving me with a simple promise, Forever.


_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever, and let me tell you writing in english is hard as fuck.  
>Sorry if there's any mistakes, you can tell me about them in a review.<br>Enjoy.  
>Song is "Who Knew" -P!nk.<br>-Andrea _

* * *

><p><em>Everyone left a year ago, well, not everyone, we're still here. Us, the so called "Lima Losers"<em>_  
><em>_Everyone graduated, even I did, but not everyone left, you need ambition and the grades. I have ambition, grades aren't my thing, Rachel left, so did Kurt, Tina, even Finn did, and of course her, Santana, the love of my life, she left leaving me with a simple promise,_**_Forever._**

**Lima, Ohio. 2013**

_Lima, the city that I used to like so much, it's now so dull._  
><em>Everyone left a year ago, chasing dreams and the promise of a better future.<em>  
><em>How can so much change in a year? Lima is small, but I always saw something in it, now it's grey and monotonous. Maybe, that's just the way things start to look like when your hope is gone, when the one you love leaves.<em>  
>Santana, soon to be doctor, left a month after graduating, New York was her destination.<em>"New york won't be a problem Britt"<em> It wasn't, for her at least.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah_

_That's right_

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio 2008. Freshman year.<strong>

It was a week before our first day of high school, we were laying in bed next to eachother, in complete silence.  
><em>"I'm scared."<em> I told her looking at the ceiling.  
><em>"You have nothing to worry about,"<em> she told me, knowing exactly what I was talking about. _"It will be exactly like middle school, but cooler."_  
><em>"No, it won't. Kids in High school are evil, Quinn told me so"<em> I got up.  
><em>"Not to us, Britt, we'll be Cheerios and no one will mess with us,"<em> she sat up and looked at me. _"besides, you have me, right?"_ she took my hand _"And this bracelet is proof of it, what does it says again?"_ It was a rhetorical question. _"Best Friends Forever."_ She took the bracelet that was around my wrist, trying to get me to look at it.  
><em>"You mean that, San? Forever?"<em>  
><em>"<em>**_Forever_**_"_  
>I believed those words, and took them at heart. I guess I was too young and naive to realize that promises are broken.<p>

_If someone said three years from now_

_You´d be long gone_

_I´d stand up and punch them up_

_Cause they´re all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew?_

* * *

><p><strong>2010, Junior year.<strong>

_"You said you loved me"_ I was screaming, it was the first time she did something to hurt me.  
><em>"I do"<em>Her face was sad and you could see the shame in her eyes.  
><em>"Then why were you in Puck's house last night?"<em> I was angry, and I never get angry, not at Santana.  
><em>"Because I'm scared Brittany. I'm so afraid of everything and everyone."<em> The sadness in her voice almost broke my heart. I wasn't angry anymore, just hurt.  
><em>"And being with Puck makes that go away?"<em> My voice was shaking.  
><em>"No"<em> A tear fell from her eyes.  
><em>"Then, why were you with him?"<em>  
><em>"Because I'm an idiot Britt, and I always end up screwing up the things that are good in my life. I wasn't thinking."<em> Her face showed anger. She was mad at herself.  
><em>"That's for sure."<em> At this point i hadn't noticed, the tears falling down my eyes.  
>She came closer to me, debating with herself if she should hold me or not. She held my hand <em>"Britt, I don't expect you to forgive me, but i'm gonna make it up to you, I'm not gonna stop until I do. Because I love you, and I will love you forever."<em>  
>I believed her. <em>"Forever?"<em>  
><em>"<em>**_Forever_**_"_  
>Forever she said. Little did I know.<p>

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For they´re long gone_

_I guess I just didn´t know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

* * *

><p><strong>2012, Senior Year.<strong>

_"You're gonna leave, you'll go to New York and I'm gonna be stuck here, teaching little kids how to dance."_ It was a week before graduation, I was pacing back and forward in Santana's room.  
><em>"You love teaching little kids how to dance."<em> She was sitting in her bed, following me with her eyes.  
><em>"I know, but that's not the thing. You're gonna be miles away, with new people, we won't be together 247 like we're used to."_Saying it out loud made it real, she was leaving and I was more worried than ever.  
>She got up <em>"Listen Britt, Do you love me?"<em>She looked me in the eyes.  
><em>"Of course I do" <em>  
><em>"And I love you,"<em> She held my hands. _"more than i've ever loved anyone else in this world. I want to be with you and no one else, but if we want that to happen, I'm gonna have to do this. I have to leave and then I'll come back for you and we can get married and do whatever you want to do."_ She gave me a warm smile.  
><em>"I'm still worried"<em> It was the truth, something inside me told me that this wasn't gonna end ok.  
>She put her hand on the back of my neck and pressed our foreheads together <em>"Is gonna be hard Britt, but i'll visit and we'll call eachother every night. We'll make it work, we have to hold on, then we can be together<em>**_forever_**_."_  
>She sure loves that word.<p>

_I´ll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won´t forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

**Lima, Ohio. 2013**

It has been 6 months since I heard from Santana.  
>During the first months everything was fine, we sent e-mails every now and then, we would talk on the phone once every night then once every week, then once a month and now, nothing.<br>I ran into her mom last week, she told me Santana was doing great, she's having the time of her life. She would call home every week.  
>After another month of waiting to hear from her I made my last attemp to reach her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>From: Brittany S. Pierce [Brittanydancer at gmail dot com]<em>**

**_To: Santana Lopez [Sanlopez94 at gmail dot com]_**

**_Subject: …_**

_"Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just too cool.?_

_I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you friend, __  
><em>_I´d give anything."_

I know you're happy San, I'm happy for you, I really am.  
>I won't ask for explanations, I just want to let you know that I love you, I will love you forever San, because I do know what forever means.<p>

Be happy.  
>Soulmates.<p>

-Britt

* * *

><p><em>If someone said three years from now<em>

_You´d be long gone_

_I´d stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they´re all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I´ll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't get an answer.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess that when you're a teenager, forever means nothing. <strong>_


End file.
